A Monster's Revenge
by Smiling Psycho
Summary: Beyond Birthday lost his existence years ago, did he not? Perhaps yes, however, one would be surprised as to the story behind his true demise. Revenge is a powerful thing, and those at the source of a revenge as strong as this will witness all of hell's rages. -Slight AU. Rated M for violence and gore, and suggestive/dark themes.
1. Dreams

Dreams. Just what are they? Are they visions of other dimensions? Perhaps a communication with ones inner-self? Well, if there's one thing in this whole world that truly frightens me, it's dreams.

I am L. I am known as the greatest detective of this age and I believe that people need to understand my experience with dreams.

First of all, I believe that whomever is reading this should know some small details on myself. Although for security reasons, there is much I cannot say, you should understand this much.

A few years ago, a fellow detective and I defeated one of the greatest monsters known to man, you may have heard the story. He goes by the name of Beyond Birthday. I am fairly certain that, in this particular tale, it was told Beyond Birthday had spent the remainder of his life in prison.

However, that is not entirely true.

To this day, I do wonder whom he used as a look-a-like to fill his place, but at this point It simply doesn't matter.

This is the story about a monster who played the dream-worker.


	2. Attack

L looked over at Watari as the old man set a plate before him. The plate was decorated with cream-filled macaroons and appetising chocolates. L nodded in thanks to Watari when he set down the array of sweets before turning his dark eyes back to the screen in front of him.

To Watari's surprise, the man crouched before him was not working on any form of crime case. He was simply reviewing days gone by. Watari studied the footage on the screen. It was the footage they had received in a dreadful case long ago, in the city of Los-Angeles. "L. What are you doing. It is not good to dwell on this kind of past."

L glanced at Watari's kind, loyal face, then down at the remote in his hand. His thumb flicked the power button and the television blinked into darkness. "I suppose you're right, Watari," L mumbled just before selecting a macaroon to stuff into his mouth.

Watari nodded slightly before returning to his room in this particular hotel.

L rested his hands on his knees, frowning in thought of recent events. Things had been… odd lately. He had noticed little oddities about the hotels he and Watari had been shifting through. Nicks in the walls that seemed to large for a small accident. Strange smells coming from the windows. Noises in the night that seemed to come from all directions at once. It hadn't bothered L in the beginning, but the more he saw of it, the tenser he felt himself getting. When he questioned Watari about it, the old man had claimed to have not noticed such things, and that perhaps L was being a bit paranoid. It made sense, considering the case he had just closed only a few months earlier. However, L didn't believe he should let his guard down either.

It was probably nothing to worry about, but it didn't hurt to take extra precautions…

Right?

…

This time he was certain. It was quarter-past-one in the morning and L sat reading in the lounge room, with the little lamp behind him lit up. Watari was asleep by now and everything had been quite.

That was, until the chiming started. It was a strange sound, and tonight it was no longer some faint, distance, background noise. Tonight it was louder, as if it rang out of the very walls of the hotel. L's eyes flicked around the room, but aside from the small circle of light that the lamp created, everything was too dark to see. He focused on trying to pinpoint the sound, but it was useless.

It sounded like bells… deep, droning, merciless bells that seemed to ring out of his very mind. L quietly set the book on the small wooden table beside him and sat very still, eyes scanning the shadows. He felt his pulse start to speed up as he automatically thought of danger.

_Tcht tcht tcht tcht. _

L froze, tensed and unblinking. That sound was definitely that of fabric rubbing, as if someone was moving. The he saw it, nothing more than a flash, a glimpse of movement, but it was all he needed to confirm that someone was here. He was certain that Watari didn't move that fast. He needed another look to see who this intruder was…

There! A flash of a pale arm flew past the small sliver of light that the moon shone through the crack in the curtains.

L nearly physically jumped as an unexpected chuckle filled the room, seeming twice as loud that it actually was in the silence of the night. L grew cold with fear, he knew that voice better than anybody else.

"B…" he whispered into the darkness. But how? L resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Beyond Birthday had been locked up in one of the highest security prisons in the world. He must have escaped... but how did he do it? Did he receive outside help? That didn't sound like an action he was likely to take. No matter the cause, L needed to focus on what was happening now.

"Hello, L." That unholy chuckle echoed through the room again. "Did you miss me?"

Should he wake Watari? No… there would be no time to gather any defensive materials or weapons of any sort. It was best if the old man stayed asleep.

"Come into the light, B." L instructed as he unfolded himself from the couch and stood, preparing to face the threat soon to be before him.

"Why would I do that? You belong in the light, L. We all know that I belong… in the darkness!"

L's eyes widened and he reacted fast to the knife that sliced through the air right where his chest had been only moments before. After he had skipped out of the knife's path, L bent his knees and prepared fro another missile, but was only greeted by psychopathic laughter.

"Very good. But you are no longer the superior. In this one on one sense, I am your higher up!" Beyond's voice was loud and solid now.

And right behind L. How could he have possibly moved like that without L noticing?! L spun just in time to raise his arm in defence against Beyond.

Beyond had grabbed the knife that had buried itself in the wall and in, one smooth motion, he yanked it out and brought it in an arc towards L.

L yelled in pain as the kitchen knife buried the first inch of itself into L's forearm. He crumpled at the searing hot pain that jarred his teeth and vibrated through his arm. Cradling his wound, L leaped away from Beyond, who was crouched in a frog like squat on top of the couch back. He cackled away, so much that it appeared he was about to fall off the chair.

"It hurts, doesn't it?! Do you like it? Doesn't it just make you feel pure and alive!" He chanted, his eyes never leaving L. A hungry spark lit them up like the fire in a demon.

"Lawliet! Get down!"

L didn't hesitate. At the sound of Watari's call, he dropped down to all fours, muffling a cry of pain as he did so.

The report of Watari's shotgun rang in L's ears for minutes after the three shots were fired. Beyond hissed at Watari and allowed himself to fall behind the couch, using it as protection.

Watari ran forward and stepped up onto the couch, aiming his shot gun down. "What?!" he gasped and spun around. "L! Behind you!"

L turned just in time to see the savage grin on Beyond's face before the criminals hand came cutting down onto the back of L's neck.

Everything went dark.


	3. Suffering

It was dark… so, very dark…

_Where am I? _L thought as he floated through the cloudy nothingness. _What is this place? _

We felt strange… his eyes were half-lidded, as there was nothing around him to focus on. His body felt numb, and yet sensitive, hot and cold all at once. He couldn't tell which way was up. He just… drifted. It was as if he was the only form of solidity in the world. Perhaps he was. There was no sound. No smells. Things around him shifted and moved, although nothing was there. It was as if the very fabric of this world was flapping in a breeze. Only there was no breeze. Not a whisper. Silence. Darkness.

And…

Pain.

Oh so very much pain. It burned like a million red-hot flames and stabbed like thousands of knives. L's insides churned and twisted in ways most unnatural. It felt like his own body was tearing itself apart from the inside out. Outwardly, he couldn't move. His body was limp and useless, refusing to listen to any if his commands. Inside, L screamed, trying desperately for any chance to make the pain go away. His blood ran hot as lava through his veins and his flash was cold as ice. He could feel every beat of his heart, hear it in fact. It began to get so loud that his head throbbed to it's beat. His lungs began burning, shrieking at him and demanding air. But he couldn't provide it. He couldn't even breathe. He couldn't do anything. What was happening?!

L was scared. So very, very scared. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He watched helplessly as his burning body began to move. It twisted and spiralled in ways that shouldn't have been physically possible. Such a sight made him sick, but no matter how much he needed to, he could not release that nausea. His skin began tearing, revealing rivers of bubbling, boiling red blood that began to pour out of him like crimson waterfalls.

L couldn't cope with this. The sight of his body like this was too much to handle. Why couldn't it stop?! Why couldn't it go away?! Why was this happening?!

Finally, L's body reacted and he arched his back, unleashing a scream of pure agony and fear. The scream filled his conscience, his entire being becoming nothing but that hollow, howling shriek.

L's eyes snapped open and suddenly, everything was real. His scream caught in his throat and he choked on it. He was upright, somewhat, and his arms hung above his head. He was against something solid. A floor, and a wall. The pain was gone, but the memory of it still haunted every muscle in his body. He trembled and shook, eyes wide and gasping for air, his lungs grateful for the rush of oxygen. L's head snapped from side to side.

There was solidity again. It was still dark, but his trained eye could make out shaped in the shadows. _Real_ shapes.

A dream… that was all it had been. A terrible, terrible dream. L had never experienced anything like it.

"Did you like it, dear L?"

L's heartbeat probably would have jumped at that hissing voice, but it was already pounding as fast as was possible.

A spark flashed in the dark, then another, then one more that flourished into a flame, lighting up a familiar face.

Beyond giggled and twirled the match in his fingertips. "Did you enjoy that little experience? I hope you did. I set it up especially for you!" He chirped and started lighting up candles that were apparently placed throughout the room.

L watched his ex-pupil with wide eyes. "You… you did that… how?"

Beyond raised a finger to his lips, winking teasingly. "Magician's secret."

L was now becoming more aware of his surroundings. His arms were cuffed and chained to a hook just above his head. When he had awoken, he had been slumped again this damp stone wall, now he was leaning forward, tucking his legs in. The chain was far too short to allow him to stand, nor could he pull his hands forward enough to crouch, he was stuck like this, sprawled helplessly on the floor.

A thought crossed his mind. Watari! What had B done with Watari?! L decided it not best to speak. He would simply listen and observe. Try to figure out where he was. The lit candles had allowed the room to be visible to L's eye. Boxes covered in tarps and sheets were stacked against most of the walls, dust collected on almost every surface. The place was damp, and the _plip plip plip _of water made it evident that there was a leak somewhere. Cobwebs crowded into every cover and crevice, and the single light bulb in the room had blown out years ago.

Beyond Birthday, hungry eyes glowing red and smirking mouth smeared with a sticky red substance, came weaved through the stacks of dust boxes, carrying two kitchen knives, one serrated, and one smooth. Both reflected a deadly glint in the candlelight.

"B…" L murmured cautiously, his eyes never leaving the knives. The dream had been forgotten for the time being, although his body still shook from the trauma.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through, L?" Beyond sneered. "That vision was just a glimpse o the suffering that you brought down on me. I was prepared to end it all. To make it all go away. And to leave my mark while doing so. But you and that wretched woman… you had to ruin everything!" He was yelling now, his eyes sparking with rage. "You left me to rot, you traitor! You left me to rot away in the dark. Every day and every night all I could hear was screaming. The pain never went away." Beyond growled and kneeled in frot of L, lifting his knife threateningly. "Why… what did I do wrong, L? Why does everyone leave me? Betray me? Tell me why!"

L didn't dare speak a word. Beyond was mad now, completely insane. Whatever sanity he still had several months ago was gone now. No matter what he said, L knew he was pay dearly for it.

Beyond closed his eyes and stood up. "I see… so you're not going to tell me? You wanted this, didn't you? You wanted me to suffer! Well now, you're going to know what it feels like!"

L's gasped as the knife came at him.


	4. Torture

**A/N: Okay, so I don't really know what people think of the story yet. I would _really _appreciate it if people left some feedback? If you do, thank you very much. **

L's yelp rang out through the chamber when the smooth, sharpened knife sliced across his chest, running a long but shallow cut cleanly across his upper torso. Beyond's fingers tangled in L's messy raven hair and he yanked upward, forcing L to straighten.

"How does it feel? The pain? Do you like it?! No?! Well too bad!" B pressed the serrated knife to L's cheek, pressing hard enough so the larger serrations cut small holes through the soft skin of his cheekbone. L panted form the pain and stress and his eyes angle down, his view glued to the trickle of crimson running down the knife.

Beyond stared at L's eyes for a little while, not moving, not blinking. Eventually, he broke out into giggles and stepped away from his former mentor, bringing the knife with him. His giggles increased into laughter and he threw his head back, cackling loudly. After he had laughed to his contentment, Beyond's head dipped forward. His dark bangs concealed his expression from L's view.

When he spoke, Beyond's voice was low, dangerous, and surprisingly saddened. "Why… does everyone hate me so much? First A left me… and then you became my enemy. I was only reading the numbers, L." His head lifted, and L was shocked to see tears spilling down Beyond's cheeks, a weak, tired smile on his face. "And even when I tried to make it go away… the pain…" he continued, "You still stopped me. You locked me up in that filthy prison and condemned me to a life of suffering."

The tears were still flowing in trickling rivers down his cheeks, but his smile had become more. It had mutated into a smile of insane confusion, and at the same time, psychopathic joy. "Did you really think I would let that happen?! Did you think I would give up without a fight?! L, I am going to end my suffering on this night. And I am going to take you with me! Both of us can experience the ecstasy of being released form suffering! I will make us free!"

L felt the heat draining out of his face and he pressed himself back against the wall. "B… don't do this."

"You think your pitiful little words will make a difference?! You should be thanking me!" Beyond proclaimed. "Despite what you did to me, despite the fact that you denied me release, I will be merciful enough to grant it to you!"

L didn't have time to say any more as Beyond bended and swung his fist hard and fast in an uppercut. L's head snapped back hard into the cold, solid wall and, for a few moments, his vision flashed red and black. L tasted iron and spat onto the floor, a splatter of crimson decorating the plain stone.

"Well… isn't this pretty?" Beyond rubbed his fingers in the clot of blood and rubbed them together. "Such a pretty colour. You have nice blood, L… won't you look nice decorated in it!" L let out a scream of agony as Beyond's serrated knife was plunged into his side, just below his ribs. His back arched in response to the agony and his scream grew silent. L felt bile rising in his throat and filling his lungs. He lurched over, coughing up a mixture of bodily fluids. Tears blurred his vision and the only thing keeping him upright was the chains his wrists were hung with.

"G..Gah…" he grunted, lights spiralling before his blurry vision. "It... h-hurts…"

"I know it does, L. But stay strong, it's not over yet." Beyond's hand closed around the handle of the knife and he began pulling it out as slowly as was possible.

L screamed out in torment. The serrated edges of the blade tore, clung, and ripped through his flesh.

As the final centimetre of the blade was released, Beyond's hand clamped on L's shoulder to stop him from falling over.

L collapsed forward, his body limp on Beyond. His eyes couldn't focus, breathing took enormous effort, his body felt weak and his wounds blazed with pain. Beyond's hand grasped the hair on the back of L's head and pulled him back, enough so that he could see the defeated, wheezing face of the man he was torturing.

"L… let me ask you something… do you know how easy it is to break a bone?"

L stared at Beyond, not responding in any way. Even if he wanted to, there's no way he could. All he could feel was pain, fear, and that droning sense of complete and utter defeat.

Beyond smiled and yanked back just before releasing L's hair, allowing him to slump back against the wall. "Let me show you."

He picked up one of L's arms, which lay limp across his lap. L tried his best to struggle, but his weak attempts seemed pathetic against Beyond's strength.

Beyond grabbed either side of L's forearm tightly and braced the centre on his knee. Slowly, he began to push down. L shrieked at the splintering pain as he felt and heard his bone cracking under the pressure.

_Snap! _

His arm folded at an unnatural and B let it drop, L's screams ringing on and on, soon joined by the sinigami laughter of Beyond Birthday.

L's head lolled to the side, the pain overwhelming his mind. He had to stop screaming in order to suck in air.

"Not long now," Beyond teased and L heard his footsteps heading away from him.

There was a rustling sound and Beyond came back, crouching in front of L. He held up two objects in front of his victim's vision.

"You see these? This is a cigarette lighter," he held up the first object, "and this is a skinning knife," he held up the other. "As soon as I'm done with these, that is when it can stop." He grinned wildly. "But not just yet, my little L, not just yet."

L's heartbeat rose even higher. He felt some kind of liquid being poured his left leg and it took all his energy to try and move away.

"Tut tut. Oh yeah, this might sting a bit," Beyond warned as his thumb flicked the ignitor on the lighter.

L realised what was happening. Only it was too late. B dropped the lighter onto his soaking leg and, in an instant, it was up in white-hot flames. L's mouth opened in a silent scream and he thrashed, trying desperately with every bit of his strength to put out the fire.

Beyond's hand flew out and grabbed L's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "It is probably better if you don't look at that." He raised the skinning knife.

L's silent scream began to dry his throat and he ended up whimpering pathetic little yelps. But there was nothing he could do. His mind was numb, he couldn't think. His body was weak and he couldn't move.

He couldn't do anything as the knife was thrust into his eye.


	5. Confusion

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first death note fanfiction. And the next chapter will be the final one. I know that it wasn't very long, but in the past I have attempted long stories and then I loose track of the plot and never finish them. So enjoy!**

Beyond sat and stared contently at the sleeping figure before him. Oh L… he looked so nice when he was in pain. If circumstances had allowed it, B might have been able to fall for him… However, he could not forgive L. Never forgive. He had to suffer just how B had suffered. He had to see what it was like. And this was the best way to do it… through his dreams.

In his dream state, L's body could take many wounds, and it was impossible for him to pass out, for obvious reasons. Oh the pain B could put him through. And the best part was, he didn't even have to raise a finger. He giggled to himself at the thought and began to wonder what L was going through at this very moment. He looked around, feeling rather bored.

B stood up, deciding that L had been under long enough and that it was time to get back into things. "Oh, L... it's time to wake up. I'm waiting for you," he chanted as he violently shook the detectives shoulder, accidently hitting his already damaged head in the process.

L's eyes snapped open and he lurched forward, his forehead colliding with B's in the process.

B yelped and leaned back, shaking his head. "Well, that wasn't so pleasant."

L gasped and was visibly shaking, obviously working hard to suppress whimpers. He looked down at himself, twisting this way and that. His eyes were as wide and Beyond had ever seen them.

Despite his attempts at dignity, Beyond knew that even the great detective L had him limits; and, to B's pride, they had been reached.

…

L broke down. He curled in on himself, not caring if the shackles tore his skin. Not caring if Beyond saw his tears. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. He tucked his legs in as tight as he could and pressed his face into his knees. His body trembled, not sure if it was in pain or if it had all been in his head. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. He didn't even remember falling asleep!

The sound of Beyond's quiet chuckling floated into his ears. "Oh L. Dearest L. Whatever is the matter? Are you disappointed that it was nothing but a fantasy?"

L shook his head, trying his hardest to get away from Beyond. What could he do? He had been unconscious getting here. There were no windows. The boxes were sealed so he couldn't even tell what was in them. He was positive he hadn't been out long, so this place couldn't be too far from his hotel. The only clue as to where he sat was the odd smell of wet hay that hung in the air.

What's the use… even if he could figure out where he was, how could he escape? He was weakened and shackled, not to mention Beyond was armed. It was all so hopeless, he couldn't-

_Crack! _

L's head whipped to the side as something snapped at his cheek hard and fast. He spun his head around to try and figure out what the hell Beyond was going to do to him now.

Beyond stood in front of him, smirking in satisfaction of just how pathetic the state he had managed to beat the great L down to was. One hand, he braced on his cheek, admiring his work. In the other hand, he held a dangerous looking whip. He swayed it back and fourth menacingly.

L whimpered low in his throat. "Not more..." he pleaded, and somewhere deep down, he was shocked at himself for uttering such words. "I can't do it anymore… Please, just make it stop."

Beyond cackled once again. "You think I'm just going to stop because you asked me to? Oh no, L. I'm not done yet. In fact, we've still got a long way to go."

L yelped and bit down on his tongue as Beyond snapped the whip down on his head. "Beg and I might make it shorter!" He whipped again. "Come on, L! I want to hear the mighty detective beg for mercy!" Three more strikes. L's clothes were beginning to tear. "Show me! Show me that I am superior! Show me that I surpassed everything you could have ever hoped to be!" More whipping. "Show me, god-dammit! Beg for your pitiful sanity! Show me that I have achieved my revenge! Show me that I have achieved what you would call justice!" Another five.

L's mouth was leaking blood down his chin from the bite marks he had left in his tongue. He cried out every time he was struck. His skin began to tear open and bleed. He felt the warm liquid pour down his chest and arms. He felt it dripping down his face. It felt as if, eventually, his blood would coat him like a warm, crimson blanket.

As time passed, thought he knew not how long, sis cries grew weak, his vision burry. His body could technically take a bit more, but his mind just couldn't keep up. Not like this. Not after everything that had already happened.

Several minutes went by without another beating. L didn't move. He could no longer cry or even lift his head. He just felt broken. Betrayed. He understood now; what Beyond must have felt.

Beyond appeared in his burring vision, crouched before L and leaning so he could look at his face. "Ah, I see," Beyond broke out in a huge grin. "You get it now, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

L summoned up every ounce of his will, and managed to muster a small nod.

Beyond's grin grew surprisingly gentle as he turned and discarded the whip. "Well then. I think it's time, don't you?" He gently placed a forefinger under L's chin, lifting his head up into the candle-light. "Don't you worry, my sweet L. I'm going to make it all go away."


	6. Defeat

**A/N: Okay, I lied, this isn't the last chapter. I By the time I had written in out, it probably would have been twice as long as the others, so I'm splitting it into two. I ****_believe _****the next one should be the last. **

Beyond let L's head drop and he stood. L heard his footsteps echoing through the building. "Do you know what is in these boxes, L?" Beyond paused, bet kept moving about and prepared his environment. When L didn't answer, Beyond scoffed and continued, "There boxes are filled with old furniture. Mainly wood, cloth, and satin. Of course, all of those materials are highly flammable."

There was the sound of liquid being poured in various placed.

So that was his plan… he was going to burn them both alive, just as he had tried to do in the past. It would be a slow... painful death. However, at least it would be over soon. All this pain, confusion, helplessness, it would all be over.

The footsteps crept closer to L, but stopped a few meters away.

"L. L, can you hear me?"

L tensed at the whisper and slowly turned his head. Was this… real? Or just another dream?

Naomi Misora was crouched behind a stack of boxes. She was within his view perfectly, but he knew she would be concealed from Beyond.

Naomi breathed a silent sigh of relief when he shifted to look at her. She flicked her hands forward in a 'stay there, things are going to be fine' gesture.

But… L wasn't sure he wanted her help anymore. Everything hurt… he just felt broken, as if Beyond had simply snapped him in too. L's head fell forward once again.

"Now… what is this? Oh dear, it seems we have a visitor, L." Beyond announced from somewhere in the far corner, L guessed he was somewhere near the front door.

"No matter," Beyond yawned. "They can burn aswell."

L saw Beyond's body thump down next to his. There was a rattling sound, and as L's eyes flicked over, he saw Beyond. Dripping wet with some kind of foul-smelling substance, Beyond rattled some chains and shackled himself in.

As his eyes travelled up Beyond, he noted a cigarette lighter in Beyond's hand. "I'm feeling anxious, so I'm going to allow us the privilege of being the first to burn." He dropped the lighter.

"No!" Naomi's scream rang through the chamber and she sprinted forward, hand outstretched as if she intended to catch the lighter before it landed on Beyond.

However, gravity won that race. The fire practically exploded the second the lighter got anywhere near it. Beyond burst into flames with a screech in under a second.

Noami yelled in surprise and staggered back, running into some boxes.

L felt the sleeves closest to Beyond begin to flicker. The bitter smell of burning flash filled the cabin. L closed his eyes, knowing the pain that was to come.

"L! L snap out of it! Listen to me!" Naomi cried out to him.

L heard her cries, but that was all. They were meaningless. His time on this earth was over.

…

Naomi had only found L from pure guessing. She had actually tried about four more locations before the one she was in now. when Watari had called her up in a panic, she had immediately arrived at the hotel. Watari had already left to search, but he had left a key within her reach and she let herself in.

Searchingthe apartment had told her only two things.

One, was that Watari hadn't been imagining, and that it was definitely Beyond they were dealing with.

And two, that the knife he left behind smelled of something she was able to discern. Mouldy wood and wet hay.

Racking her brain, Naomi had marked out all the places in town with that scent strong enough to be imprinted onto an item in a short period of time. She had started looking on minutes after.

As it turned out, they were in some old, abandoned farm. It had been misty and cold when she stepped out of the car, and the mansion of a house loomed before her. She had crashed and forced her way through the old, rotting wooden doors, and started searching. As it turned out, they were in the basement, which was evident by the broken lock and muffled noises coming from inside.

Upon her arrival at the basement door, Naomi had waited until Beyond was being loud enough to be heard from outside the door without much strain and then she had snuck in as quietly as she could. Her phone in her pocket, she sent a text to Watari with her location, and left it under the small stairs leading to the door.

She had no idea what Beyond had been doing at the time, but she nearly had a heart attack when Beyond had found her phone. It had only phased him slightly though and he had proceeded. Now here she was. There was no help for Beyond now… but L was still able to be saved.

And that is Exactly what she was going to do.


	7. Help

Naomi tried desperately to get to him. To get to them. Beyond's screams filled the room, sounding eerily joyous and agonized at the same time. L didn't seem to move, he just sat there, and Naomi saw the flames licking at his arms.

"L! L snap out of it! Listen to me!" She yelled at him, trying to get closer to the white hot Beyond.

The smell filling the air made her gag and feel sick to her stomach, but not nearly as much as the sight did. Beyond's skin was peeling back to scorch the tender flesh underneath. As the flames reached deeper and deeper, Beyond's cries grew fainter and fainter.

Naomi jumped as the flames sped past her along a trail of some sort of chemical she didn't have time to recognize. The nearest set of boxes caught aflame. Then another. Then another. Soon, the whole room was scorching with the power of the furnace. Naomi covered her mouth and drew her gun, aiming carefully. She shot the chains holding L up, as close to his wrists as she dared, and he fell forward before her, limp.

"Get up!" Naomi reached out her hand, trying to keep her body as far away from Beyond as possible. She grabbed his arm and pulled, dragging L across the floor.

Dammit! His sleeve was on fire. She worked quickly, she grabbed one of the knives set out on the floor, which was weirdly convenient, and began cutting off his sleeve at the shoulder. She grabbed the fabric and yanked it off him, wincing at her burning hands.

L moaned and his eyes shut tightly. "N.. Nao…mi…"

She looked down at him. "Come on, L. Get up," she ordered firmly.

L looked as if he was trying. He really did… He managed to get up on his knees and elbows, but the strain proved too much for him and he collapsed again.

"Get up," Naomi ordered once again. She wasn't strong enough to carry his weight out of here. He needed to support himself some what. Where the hell was Watari?! He was supposed to be coming in with backup. Although who he was bringing in, she had no idea. The police wouldn't be able to do anything. The fire department would be helpful, but Watari new nothing of the fire.

...

~Earlier~

Naomi sat in her home, looking out of a nearby window. She was wondering what was taking her husband so long tog et home… he must have been held up at work. The buzzing of the phone on the counter interrupted the silence and she absently picked it up and flipped it open.

"Agent Misora," a filtered voice buzzed through.

Naomi immediately stiffened. She recognized this filter. "L?"

"No, it's Watari," the voice said.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked, feeling herself getting a little annoyed. She had left the force to raise a family, it was no good if they kept calling her.

"It's B."

Naomi stood and grabbed her coat, suddenly understanding why it was her he had called. "I'll be at the station in ten," she said and flipped the phone shut.

Not even seconds before she walked out the door, her phone rang again. She answered with a huff. "What is it?"

"There's no time for a meeting. I am gathering the help we need. But this is no crime case. WE know exactly where he is and what he's doing. The only problem is we need to knowhow to handle him. That's where you come in. An hour's drive from here is where I believe he is headed. You'll receive the address in a text. I have to gather a few that can help us talk him out of it and I'll meet you there."

Before Naomi could add another word, the phone cut off. The instructions were clear and unmistakable. She expected nothing less from L.

...

~Present~

Naomi hadn't expected L to be the target, but she realized that she should have known. Watari really knew how to take thigns into his own hands when he needed to.

But… she still had no idea what to do. She didn't know what was happening or how to get out of it. The entrance was blocked and the walls were solid rock. The smoke was suffocating and she was beginning to feel dizziness over taking her vision.

"Naomi," L mumbled. "G-get out…"

"You think I'm leaving without you?! You're crazy, L!" she retorted, covering her mouth with the fabric of her shirt. Naomi glanced down at the detective and all time seemed to freeze. That look in his eyes… the expression on his face. It broke her heart. He was smiling. There was no hint of happiness in that smile. Just cold, sad acceptance.

He knew what was happening. And he knew that there was no chance of either of them getting out if Naomi took him with her.

"Go, Naomi," he whispered, obviously trying to hide the weakness in his voice. "As your ranked superior, this is an order."

Naomi felt her tears spill over. "I think you're forgetting, L. You're not my superior anymore." With that, she hoisted L's arm over her shoulders and groaned as she lifted him up. The smoke at standing level was thick and she was forced to close her eyes. She took a few steps, and them immediately felt the breeze of the entrance on her face. Walling wooden beams cracked and splintered around them as Naomi stumbled, one step at a time, towards the breeze. He limbs grew num from lack of oxygen. She lost movement in her fingers, and as a result, she lost grip of L. The two sunk down to the floor, Naomi pressing her face against the stone to try and get oxygen from under the smoke. No… it couldn't end like this. She had gotten Beyond out before, why couldn't she get L out now. It wasn't fare. It just wasn't…

Voices. Yelling. Water. Oh those glorious sounds filtered through the crackling of fire and Naomi felt hope rising in her chest once again. Watari had come.


	8. End

There were no dreams this time. Just darkness, silence, and comforting warmth. L had never felt as relieve in his life as he did in that moment. Although that's all it was: A moment. After that moment, murmuring and sounds floated into his ears. He became aware of the lightest weight on his body, although his body itself felt like lead. After a few seconds, L gathered enough strength to open his eyes. The murmuring stopped, and L became aware of eyes falling on him. He was laying down, on a bed he presumed from the feeling of the fabric on top of him. His vision was blurry, but he managed to force his stinging body to sit up. He lifted his head to look at the people around him.

What he saw made him feel… nostalgic. All those he knew were here, standing around his hospital room. Naomi Misora sat up in a bed next to him, she looked burned and beaten up, but otherwise okay. Standing by the side of his bed was dear Watari. The old man that had never once let him down. And standing around, all staring at their mentor, were the three wonders of the Wammy house. Near and Mello were the names he had given to them. The third one, Matt, had been taken under Watari's wing also.

Everybody was here, and he new that all of them had worked hard to save him. Not a word was spoken, but L made sure that they new how grateful he was to them. He nodded silently to each person one by one, and they in turn would nod back to him. Not a minute after, everyone went back to the conversations they had been having. And for the first time in a very… very long time… L laid back down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep without fear of those surrounding him.

Or his dreams.


	9. Author's Note

Hey there, everyone~ I hope you all enjoyed it, for those of you that like a bit of fun and gore (and those of you who actually read it.) X3

It was definitely a lot of fun to write, and this is my first DN story, so sorry if I didn't portray the characters very well.

I know it was very unlike the Wammy boys to come to L's aid, or for L to even need help at all. But hey, it was fun, so yeah.

I got a couple reviews which were both positive and I've never gotten a review in my life so that made me EXTREMELY happy.

Love you all~ ;)


End file.
